


Different Shades of the Same Colour

by LittleTayy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Domestic Abuse, Graphic Depictions of Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Depictions of Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finds herself in a situation she and everyone else never thought she'd be in. As she deals with everything that's going on in her life, she finds comfort and solace in a friend she never expected. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

**Chapter One - Suspicions**

 **TV Show: Here Come the Brides Prompt: One Good Lie Deserves Another**

~~~

It was late when Emily Prentiss made her way into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of a year, Harry Williams. They had moved in together two months ago, into the 3 bedroom apartment Harry already owned. Emily was hesitant though as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

She was late, only by half an hour but they had, had plans tonight and she knew her being late would have cancelled out their dinner reservations. Emily knew he would be angry, he did have a temper on him after all; she just hoped it was something that they could smooth over without too big of an argument. That hope however was demolished as she came face to face with a very angry and agitated Harry. The look on his face was thunderous and she knew the peaceful night she had wanted was definitely not going to happen.

"We had dinner reservations for seven o'clock Em," he informed her tightly, trying not to get too angry at her.

"I'm sorry Harry, there was just more paperwork then expected and I wanted to get it all done before tomorrow," Emily explained as she made her way towards their shared bedroom.

"Well maybe if you had been smarter and gotten more done earlier in the week this wouldn't have happened. Did you think of that Emily?" he spat, sneering at her name.

"Don't do that Harry," Emily told him sternly, dropping her briefcase and shedding her blazer. She had already anticipated the verbal lashings she would get when she realised how angry he was but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to be told such things.

"Do what? It's the truth Emily, you're stupid. You're lucky I even still love you," Harry told her angrily. He smiled as he saw her hurt expression, reveling in the knowledge that he had the power to make her hurt like that.

"You're a bastard, you know that," Emily replied weakly.

Emily hadn't been anticipating the sudden iron grip Harry had on her arm, yanking her to him. His hand dug into the skin of her right arm and Emily knew his hand would leave a mark. Harry's other hand tightly gripped her hip, keeping her lock against him. She struggled against him as he leant closer to whisper in her ear.

"Do not talk back to me you bitch," he snarled at her. He pulled back, a satisfied smirk playing across his features as he saw the innate fear in Emily's eyes. He pushed her back out of his grip, watching as she hit the bedroom wall with a thud, her cheek stinging from the sudden impact.

The brunette profiler didn't move from her position against the wall as Harry left the room. She was stunned to say the least; Harry had never been violent towards her before and she didn't know how to handle it. She wanted to be angry and appalled at him but somewhere in the back of her mind every bad thing he'd ever said to or about her was playing on a continuous reel making her seriously doubt herself.

Emily jumped as she heard the front door slam shut. She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts and doubts she hadn't noticed Harry leave. Now that he was gone she thought about packing a bag and leaving, she shouldn't put up with this; the constant insults and suggestions she was stupid and worthless. However Harry had never actually physically hit her and just now he was being a little rough, it wasn't really a big deal and really all the stuff he'd said, well he was just telling the truth plus he always said sorry after he'd cooled down and realised what he'd said.

Emily stood from her position, leaning against the wall and quickly stripped down to her underwear, walking into the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of grey silk shorts and a green tank top along the way, shutting the door behind her as she turned on the shower. She spent the next half an hour in there before hopping out and making her way to bed. She lay down on her side of the bed, missing the warmth and security she felt when Harry was lying next to her. She tried not to think about it, about where he could be or what he was doing but failed miserably. She just wanted him safely back in bed with her. She ended up in tears, having to hug his pillow close as she cried herself to sleep. In that moment she had never felt more weak, stupid or worthless in her life, just like Harry had said she was.

~~~

Emily Prentiss sighed before plastering on a tired and somewhat fake smile as she made her way out of the elevator and into the BAU bullpen. Heading towards her desk, she saw Hotch and Rossi in their offices, Morgan and Garcia by the formers desk and seeing Reid's bag and coat she assumed he was in the break room, getting coffee. She sat down quietly, not wanting to bring attention to herself and the purple, blue bruise marring her features. She had tried desperately to cover the bruise with concealer and foundation but she knew that if someone were to look hard enough they'd see the offending mark.

She started on her paperwork, studiously keeping her head down, her dark hair covering her face. It was all okay until she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, inadvertently revealing the make-up covered bruise. Garcia looked up then, laughing at something Morgan had said and immediately noticed the darkish colouring of Emily's cheek. She gasped, before moving to stand beside Emily's desk.

"Oh honey," she gushed causing Emily to turn to her wide eyed. "What happened to your cheek sugar?" Garcia asked, a hand coming to rest under Emily's chin, angling her face towards her. Emily inwardly cringed at the contact and the question, instead choosing to shake Garcia's hand away.

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean Garcia," Emily replied automatically, again turning her focus back to her paperwork, effectively ending the conversation. Garcia watched her worriedly for a few minutes more before deciding to tell her suspicions to someone.

Garcia determinedly made her way to JJ's office. She was a woman on a mission and she was not going to let anything get in the way of that…No not even her chocolate God of thunder was going to stop her.

She knocked briefly, opening the door as she did. She stood in the middle of JJ's office impatiently waiting for JJ to finish her call. The other blonde looked up at the impatient tech analyst and sensing something important was going on, quickly hung up.

"Pen?" JJ asked curiously, wondering what would bring the techie to her door this early.

"I think Emily's boyfriend is hitting her," Garcia said, the words tumbling out before she could stop them. JJ sat for a moment taking it in and processing what Garcia had said. She looked at the other woman like she was crazy, trying to call on past experiences with Emily and figure out how Garcia came to that very shocking conclusion.

"Pen, what are talking about? There's no way Emi…"

"I'm serious JJ! You did not see the bruise on her cheek when she came in today or the way she tried to brush it off," Garcia argued cutting her friend off.

"Come on, there is probably a much more reasonable explanation then that, if she actually does have a bruise," JJ said attempting to placate her.

"If? She definitely does JJ," Garcia spat incredulously. She could not understand why JJ wasn't taking their brunette friends welfare as seriously as she was.

"Okay, I believe you about the bruise but Penelope, you can't just go around jumping to conclusions like that okay. What if Hotch or better yet Morgan were to overhear you say something like that? You know how overprotective both of them are over us… They would act first and ask questions later. Now if Harry has hit Emily, and I'm not saying he has, don't you think it would be better for us to ask her privately? She wouldn't want her personal life becoming public knowledge," JJ told her friend, hoping Penelope hadn't already said something to anyone else on the team.

"I know, I'm sorry okay but she's been different lately and I know you've noticed it too. She hardly comes out with us anymore and she's much too quite. Something is wrong JJ," Garcia told her, sagging down into the visitors chair in front of JJ's desk.

"Look, you're right, she has been withdrawn but let's just talk to her. We can't go jumping to conclusions okay. If we ask her outright if he's ever hit her you know whether the answers yes or no, she'll get angry and defensive and probably stop talking to us completely," JJ reasoned watching as Garcia seemed to accept her answer.

"I suppose you're right," Garcia concluded not entirely convinced that JJ believed her.

"We'll talk about this more later alright? Right now I've got cases to review," JJ told the other blonde, effectively ending their conversation.

Garcia nodded and silently stood from her seat. She made her way out of the office and towards her own. She knew something was wrong with her brunette friend and she was determined to find out what it was and help her; with or without JJ's help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how it happened but, as I wrote this I forgot to update it over here on AO3. There are 12 chapters, so I'm going to post them all here and then work on updating this fic as well. I'd just like to point out that I don't write for the Criminal Minds fandom anymore but this particular fic, I have a special love for and I truly hope to try and finish it at some point this year. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story and hopefully review. :) LT.

**Chapter Two – It Was A One Time Incident**

* * *

 

It was finally the end of the day and Emily Prentiss had successfully avoided anymore questions about her cheek. She was eternally grateful that JJ had managed to secure them the weekend off, meaning she could leave early.

As she packed up her stuff she noticed Garcia walk into the bullpen again. Emily tried not to sigh, this was the fifth time Garcia had been in there today and by the glances she kept throwing at her, she knew Garcia was worried.

"Hey Emily, we're all going to McCarthy's bar. Do you wanna join us?" Garcia asked expectantly.

Emily thought about it for a moment but decided against it. She wasn't really in the mood and she wanted to talk to Harry about their argument.

"Oh, not tonight Garcia. It's been a long week; I just want to go home," Emily replied slipping on her coat.

"Come on Em! You haven't been out with us in ages," Garcia retorted, "You can even invite Harry," she added as an after thought. She really wanted to see how the couple acted around each other and this would be the perfect opportunity.

"I'll see Pen but if Harry doesn't feel up to it we probably won't. Okay?" Emily told her blonde friend. The blonde nodded in agreement and watched as her brunette friend walked away.

* * *

Emily walked through her and Harry's apartment, not knowing what to expect. She was nervous, she wasn't sure if Harry would be there or not. She just hoped that he had calmed down since the night before.

"Harry?" she called cautiously as she made her way up the stairs. It was a moment later when she heard Harry respond.

"Em?" he asked, unsure with himself. Emily followed his voice to their bedroom, stopping at the doorway.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she stood, leaning against the threshold of their bedroom.

Harry was sitting on the bed, a stack of folders next to him. He quickly put them in his briefcase when he noticed Emily by the door. Upon seeing her, his face fell when his gaze landed on her bruised cheek.

"Oh Emily," he sighed, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist but didn't fully embrace him either.

"Did I do that baby?" he asked pitifully. Emily didn't answer, just lowered her gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Harry took that as all the answer he needed and tenderly swept a lock of hair away from her face.

"God Emily, I'm so," he started but Emily cut him off.

"Harry, don't. It doesn't matter," Emily said hastily.

"It does Emily. I was just so angry, you should have known better," He told her sternly. "I am  _so_  sorry baby. I can't believe I was so physical with you. I promise I'll never do it again," he told her regretfully.

"I know Harry," Emily replied forgivingly. This time when Harry pulled her close, Emily embraced him fully.

She had been so nervous and worried that he'd still be angry with her. She had never seen him as angry as he had been last night. She was loath to admit it but she had been scared the night before. She had never been as scared as of Harry as she had been last night. However for all the awareness she had that she was scared, she wasn't about to admit that something may be wrong in her relationship.

* * *

By the time Emily and Harry made it to the bar, the rest of the team and their respective partners were already there. Garcia was the first to notice them as they walked into the crowded bar. Harrys arm was casually slung across Emily's shoulders, her arm wrapped around his waist as they leant into each other. They both looked the picture of happiness and Garcia was shocked.

She watched in awe as Emily and Harry joined the group. Harry settled in a seat next to Morgan and Emily sat comfortably on his lap. Emily had an arm thrown around his shoulders and both had smiles on their faces. They looked like a perfectly happy couple but Garcia wasn't so convinced.

"Hey Emily, Harry," Garcia said in greeting. Emily simply smiled at her blonde friend, nodding her head in greeting.

"Penelope, it's good to see you again," Harry replied smiling at the blonde. The tech analyst smiled tightly at the man in return. She didn't trust him, she didn't like him at all but because she was Emily's friend she wasn't going to say anything.

An hour and a half later the team were all on their way to drunk although they weren't overly inebriated. Garcia was the most sober of them all and she couldn't resist the urge to say something about Emily's bruise to see Harry's reaction.

"Hey Em, how's your cheek?" Garcia asked just low enough for only Emily and Harry to hear.

The tech analyst watched as Harry stiffened at the question as Emily looked towards her horrified. She smirked at the worried expression that crossed Harrys face and couldn't help but mentally congratulate her self on being right. Of course she didn't want to be right; no one wanted to be right about something like this.

"Penelope!" Emily snapped horrified that her friend had brought it up. Emily's outburst was louder then expected and caught the attention of the rest of the group. Emily glared at her friend before turning to look at the rest of the group, seeing their eyes on her she smiled tightly before standing from her seat.

"What's going on? Emily what's wrong?" JJ asked although she already had a sneaking suspicion as to what had happened. The blonde media liaison glanced at Garcia seeing her guilty expression quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"Nothing JJ, Harry and I are just…we're heading home now," she tried to sound calmer then what she really was. The team watched as the couple left quickly and Garcia saw the way Harry roughly pulled Emily by the hand out of the bar. Garcia turned back towards the table, trying to see if anyone else saw what she did. Instead she came face to face with a very angry and disappointed JJ.

"Penelope, what did you do?" JJ asked evenly in a voice low enough that no one could overhear them.

"I just asked her about the bruise," Penelope admitted, not looking at JJ.

"I thought we discussed Pen?"

"I know we did Jayje but I couldn't resist. Plus he tensed up and all when I asked about it  _and_ Emily got all defensive. I'm telling you he," she was cut of by JJ however.

"Stop it Penelope. We talked about this. You realise now that she is going to be even more closed off about this when we ask her? There is no way we're going to get a proper answer out of her now," JJ told her friend sternly. "Just leave her be for now okay?"

Garcia nodded her head reluctantly. She knew that what JJ was saying was true but all she wanted was to help her friend.

* * *

It wasn't until they were in the car that Harry spoke. He was trying to control his anger but one wrong thing said out of Emily's mouth and he knew he'd loose it. He couldn't believe she had told her friend about their argument and how it had gotten a little out of hand.

"You told her about our argument?" He asked roughly.

"No." Emily replied shaking her head, "She saw the bruise this morning. She asked about it but I told her it was nothing. I didn't know she'd bring it up again like that," Emily told him a hint of desperation evident in her voice.

"So she doesn't know how you got it? You didn't tell her?"

"No, I promise Harry, I never told her. I won't tell her…or anyone," Emily pleaded, taking his free hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"I believe you Emily, its okay," Harry replied kissing their entwined hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just read the AN from chapter 2. I am sorry I forgot to update on AO3. I hope you enjoy and please review. :) LT.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains what I consider to be a graphic rape scene and should not be read by anyone under 17. Please continue in caution and if this is not something you want to read then I suggest just skipping this chapter and waiting for the next one.

**Chapter Three – Dirty, Abused and Worthless**

* * *

It had been over three months since the  _incident_  as Emily silently referred to it. She and Harry hadn't talked about it again and he hadn't laid a hand on her in all that time either which she was grateful for as well. That night he had scared her more then she was willing to admit, she had never seen that side of him, he had never been so physically angry with her before and she was just glad it hadn't happened again.

In fact, if anything, their relationship had gotten stronger then it had been before. They were doing so well that Harry had even proposed to her and of course she had said yes. She had been reluctant at first to let the team know of their engagement, she was worried about what Penelope's reaction would be and when she'd told them she hadn't been wrong. Penelope hated the idea, of course she hadn't told her in so many words but Emily knew the truth, she knew Penelope didn't like Harry but she didn't care what the blonde tech analyst thought anymore.

The whole situation had caused a major rift between the two and it was getting bigger by the day. Everyone on the team had noticed but didn't know how to approach both women about it which left JJ in the middle to deal with them. The once close trio was severely divided and as much as the men of the team wanted to know what was going on they knew the women had to sort it out between themselves. It was this tension that had JJ worried about what was going on with her two best friends and if maybe, Penelope's earlier accusations against Emily's now fiancé were true.

Emily was happy though, except for her confrontations with Penelope but they were far and few in between now, which the brunette profiler was grateful for. She just didn't understand why Penelope didn't like Harry; he had done nothing to Penelope that would make her hate him. The profiler desperately wanted to know what Penelope's problem with Harry was but she was afraid that if she asked the blonde tech analyst would bring up the  _incident_ again.

Emily was just glad that she could now escape Penelope's judging gaze for another few hours before she had to be back at work. Walking out through the glass doors of the BAU Emily felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She decided to ignore it, too much on her mind at the moment to have a conversation with anybody, especially if it was her mother. Not checking her phone though was the biggest mistake she'd made in months.

"You didn't answer your phone," was the first thing Emily heard as she made her way into the apartment she shared with Harry.

Her eyes widened at the hint of anger in Harrys voice, the last time she'd heard that was over three months ago before the  _incident_. She smiled a small smile at him, trying to placate his mood, she was tired and wrung out, and she did not want to fight. She moved in front of him and dropped her bag by the door as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby, it must have been in my bag and I didn't hear it ring," she told him hoping he'd leave it at that.

Surprisingly he nodded in understanding, kissing her head as he led through to the lounge room. He sat on the couch, pulling her down onto the couch beside him, holding her hands in his tightly. Emily smiled nervously as Harry stared at her for longer then she was really comfortable with. She couldn't discern his mood or what he was thinking and that made her somewhat uneasy. After what felt like forever Harry finally spoke.

"I've been thinking Emily," he started excitedly, "I want us to have a baby."

Emily wasn't sure she'd heard him right; he didn't just say he wanted a baby… _did he?_  They had only been engaged for two or so months, this was really fast but she did want a child and she wasn't getting any younger; she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"What? A baby? Harry…don't you think that's a bit fast. I mean we-" Emily started but was cut off as Harrys hands tightened around hers.

"You don't want a baby?" Harry practically growled, daring her to say something wrong.

"Of course I do Harry…I just don't think now is the right time," she admitted, looking away as she chose her words carefully.

Harry however was not happy with her answer, standing urgently and pulling her roughly up against his chest. His grips on her wrists were tight and Emily struggled against them in fear. Harry lowered his head to her ear as Emily turned her head away, whispering dangerously as he spoke.

"I think now's the  _perfect_  time Emily," he told her fiercely as he started to pull her towards their shared bedroom.

Emily struggled against Harry as he dragged her towards the bedroom. She knew what his intentions were and she couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. She was scared shitless of Harry in that very moment, more scared then she had been months ago when he'd been rough with her.

'Harry, please don't do this. Please,' Emily begged as he tightened his grip on her waist. She tried to pull out of his arms but he was too strong and she didn't stand a chance. He threw her roughly onto the bed, his hand immediately going to her throat to keep her from moving.

'I am your fiancée Emily and you will obey me. Do you understand?' He growled as he tore her shirt from her body.

Emily wanted desperately to hit at him and kick him off of her but she knew she couldn't. She was frozen with terror; she couldn't understand how a simple conversation had turned into this. She didn't want to believe that her fiancé, the man she loved, was forcing her to have sex with him. She closed her eyes as her slacks and panties were pulled off of her body too. She was completely naked now and she could feel his hot breath and cold hands all over her body. She shivered in terror as his lips descended upon hers, taking them in a rough kiss. She felt a hand travel down her body, across her stomach, over her hip and rest on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze. The hand then journeyed upward reaching it's destination as Harry spread her legs with his knees.

As Harrys fingers danced over her opening she reacted violently, pushing at his chest with all her might, trying to make him stop. This just angered Harry however and he quickly trapped her hands in his, squeezing them so tightly together she knew they'd bruise a deep purple. He thrust two fingers inside of her without warning causing tears to spring to her eyes and his lips to crash to her again to muffle her pained cry.

'You're wet, baby. I didn't know you liked it so rough Em,' Harry sneered as he pulled away from the kiss. Emily turned her head away from his evil sneer, not wanting him to see as her teardrops hit the pillow beneath her head.

He used his fingers a few minutes longer before roughly entering her. He thrust hard and fast as she wriggled in pain beneath him, something he failed to notice. He came in a matter of minutes with an animalistic growl, biting into her shoulder as he did. He rolled off her exhausted, falling asleep quickly as an arm rested across her waist, stroking her stomach affectionately.

Emily lay in the bed beside him too scared to move a muscle. She was terrified and in shock; she felt dirty and abused and worthless. Her body was wracked with the shakes as she sobbed silently into the night, more confused then ever before.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the bedroom, the light caressing Emily's violated and battered body. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in pain, the deep ache between her legs on her thighs making it hard to move. She glanced nervously around the room scanning to see if Harry was still there. She was silently grateful he wasn't, she didn't know what to do or how to act around him anymore. She didn't understand had had happened last night so she chose to simply just try to ignore it.

She slowly and carefully pushed herself up and off the bed, stepping over her torn underwear and rumpled clothes to get to her closet. She rifled aimlessly through her closet, grabbing the first shirt and blazer she came across, moving on to her slacks and underwear she grabbed the first things in front of her also.

She walked almost robotically to her bathroom, too catatonic to think of anything else but how much she wanted to wash away the filth upon her body. The brunette knew she shouldn't have a shower, knew she needed to report what had happened to the police but a traitorous voice in her head told her no one would believe her. The voice told her she was just a worthless, useless whore who let her fiancé smack her around. It told her, her team would never believe her and that she would have to leave the FBI because she was useless and despite everything, the BAU, her team was all she had left now, besides Harry and she just couldn't bear to lose them.

Stepping into the shower, the hot stinging spray burning her body she couldn't help but think about what Harry had done. She grabbed the wash cloth from the side of the shower and started to frantically rub at her skin. She could feel his hands gripping her waist, his teeth nipping at her chest; his legs forcing her own apart and she couldn't stand the feeling of him still touching her. She scrubbed at her body till it was almost all red raw, trying desperately to wash away the memory as the inside of her thighs ached painfully as a reminder.

Her hand dropped the wash cloth to the floor of the shower as her trembling body slowly sank down to the floor too. Emily curled her legs up to her chest her arms wrapping around them tightly. Her head rested atop her knees, her long raven hair shielding her face as she finally let the tears she'd been holding back fall. She felt abused, broken, disgusting, useless, dirty, violated, and worthless and about a dozen other adjectives as well. Most of all though she felt the overwhelming sense of being trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please review. :) LT.

**Chapter 4 – Denial**

* * *

 

It was twenty passed eight when Emily walked through the glass doors of the BAU. She wore a turtle neck sweater, to cover the red hand marks on her neck and her usual dark slacks. Her hair was perfectly straightened and her make up heavier than usual to hide her red rimmed eyes and the dark bags encircling them.  
She saw the rest of the team at their desks or in their offices and studiously avoided looking at any of them. Sitting down at her desk she had this inane fear that if any of them were to look her in the eye they would know what happened. Silently she made the decision to avoid eye contact with any of her team and to avoid as much interaction with them as possible for a few days; she couldn't let them see her as weak and helpless.  
She engrossed herself in work, ignoring the rest of the team as much as possible. That ignoring however was shot to pieces as JJ scurried through the bullpen, a folder inches thick in her hand. The team had a case, and by the looks of it an urgent one and Emily knew she would probably be forced into interacting with the team.  
'Conference room, ten minutes guys,' JJ announced as she walked along the catwalk towards Hotch's office.  
Emily looked up, startled at first before swiftly moving from her seat to get more coffee. She took her time in the break room, trying to avoid any conversation before they started the briefing. She watched as JJ and Hotch left his office before making her way in to the conference room.  
She sat between Morgan and Reid, keeping eyes almost solely focused on the case file in front of her. She looked over the bodies, her mind drifting as she did so. She was so disconnected she didn't notice the rest of the team leave or Morgan talking to her until his hand met her shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat.  
'I'm sorry, what were you saying?' Emily asked as she glanced up at Morgan, trying to control her anxious breaths.  
'I was just asking if you were all right princess. You seemed a bit spacey,' Morgan replied his brow creasing in confusion and worry at Emily's behaviour.  
'I'm fine, just tired,' she told him, quickly gathering her things and making her way out of the briefing room.  
Morgan stood watching after her in confusion. He could tell something was wrong with the brunette and he wanted to know what. Watching her fiddling at her desk he made a mental note to ask JJ or Garcia about when the case was over.

* * *

Emily was silently grateful that the case had taken close to four days to solve. She was grateful because it was four days not having to face Harry after what had happened. In those four days she had delved further into denial, telling her self that they'd had rough sex and he hadn't forced himself on her, taking what he wanted. She was completely in denial about what had really happened and despite what she knew it really was she was still in love with him.

She sighed as she exited the elevator with the rest of the team and made her way into the bullpen. She dropped into her seat and got to work on her report, it was only five in the afternoon but she didn't want to be stuck doing her report tomorrow. She worked solidly, ignoring the team so she could be done by at least seven, she wanted to be home as soon as she could; she didn't think she could stand the teams looks and asking her if she was okay for much longer. She just needed a few days to her self before she could face them properly again.

Just like she had planned, it was a quarter to seven when she finally finished her report. She printed it out and took the file up to Hotch, he needed to sign off on it but she was hesitant to be around him without the presence of any one else. She knew he had noticed something was wrong, they all had but as her superior she knew he'd ask out of concern for her well-being and the teams.

She knocked on the door as she entered, sticking her head in first as Hotch gestured her into his office. She gave him a small smile, still not looking him in the eyes as she handed him her report.

He looked up at her, trying to catch her eye but just like the four days previous she avoided all eye contact. As she turned to leave Hotch just had to ask because he just knew there wasn't something right with Emily, he knew she was hiding something.

"Are you okay Prentiss?" he asked curiously.

She glanced briefly over her shoulder as she stopped at his door, "Fine sir," she told him.

Hotch didn't believe her for a second but she was already out the door before he couldn't question her on her obvious lie.

* * *

It was a quarter to eight when Emily finally got home and all she wanted was to lay down and sleep. It had been a long few days and the fact that she wasn't sleeping hadn't helped at all. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Harrys anger filled eyes as he tossed her upon their bed. Outwardly she had told her self it was just rough sex,  _really_ rough sex but deep down she knew the truth, she just wasn't ready to face it yet.

Walking into the apartment the first thing she noticed was Harry's bag and coat on the sideboard. She dropped her things by his and cautiously made her way through the apartment. She checked the downstairs and didn't find him so figured he'd but upstairs in the study or the bathroom or their bedroom. She silently hoped he was already asleep in their bed because she desperately wanted more time to prepare herself to talk to him.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and he was just coming out of their bathroom as she reached the top step. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and despite everything Emily still couldn't help herself from staring at his well formed abs. It took less then a moment for Harry to look up and see Emily standing before him, causing his face to wash with regret and guilt.

"Emily," he gasped rushing to her but not touching her.

He knew he had crossed the line the other night and he wasn't sure how well she'd respond to him. He hadn't meant to go that far, he hadn't meant to  _rape_  her but he'd just gotten so angry and he hadn't been able to stop himself. He did regret it though; he had never thought he'd be capable of doing something like that to the woman he loved. He wasn't going to lie though, the power trip he'd gotten had been like nothing he'd ever felt before. The fact that he had the power to do whatever he had wanted with her, in that moment, was honestly, addictive.

"I'm so sorry about the other night. I went too far, I should have never-"

"Don't!" Emily cut him off, "Don't say it. It was…it was just,  _rough sex_. Do you understand? Nothing else, so we can just forget about it," Emily told him, not looking him in the eyes.

"But Emily?" Harry questioned, not sure what to make of the situation now that the brunette wanted to pretend it had never happened.

"Just pretend like that night ever happened Harry because in my book it didn't," she told him as she brushed passed his towel-clad body.

Harry stared after her in shock. She was seriously telling him to forget the fact that he had raped her. She wanted to pretend that it had never happened and in doing so gave him permission to do whatever he wanted now because he knew,  _he knew_ , she would never tell anyone. She had just, unknowingly given Harry free reign to do whatever he wanted because she was always going to pretend it never happened and that was the biggest mistake she'd ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please review. :) LT.

**Chapter Five - Controlling Behaviour**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Harry had forced himself on Emily and they had talked about it since that night after the case. Emily's bruises had faded and she'd locked that night away in one of her little boxes and Harry had been nothing loving and caring since then.

He had intentionally lulled Emily into a false sense of security, waiting for the perfect time to exert control over her again. He wouldn't go as far as he had that first time, instead he'd do something simpler, less violent. He knew there were hundreds of ways he could subtly control Emily without even having to physically touch her and she was about to learn that very soon.

* * *

Emily walked out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties, towel drying her damp hair. She made her way to the wardrobe, rifling through the contents before picking her outfit for the day. She picked black slacks, classic work pants for her and a tight red tank top. She had just slipped the slacks on when Harry walked in, leaning against the doorframe.

'Are you going to wear that top?' he asked, his voice deliberately laced with disgust. He in fact loved that top on her, red really was her colour, she looked sexy as hell in it but he didn't want her co workers seeing her dressed like that. Plus it was time to see just how far he could take it with his controlling behaviour.

'Yeah, why?' she asked as she picked it up, turning to look at him confused.

'It makes you look like a slut,' he told her non-chalantly.

'What? Harry,' she started but stopped when he walked over and tore the top from her grasp.

'I don't want you wearing that to work anymore,' he replied, tossing the garment back onto the bed. Grabbing her somewhat roughly he pulled her towards the wardrobe, 'I'm sure I can find something more suitable for you in here instead,' he told her as he started rifling through her clothes.

'Harry stop. I've worn that to work hundreds of times. I know what's suitable,' she argued, clearly annoyed and frustrated with her fiancé.

'See I think you're wrong Emily,' he hissed her name, 'I think you like dressing like that, like a slut because you like to get attention from your male colleagues. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks your male team mates give you,' he all but growled at her.

'I don't know what you're talking about Harry,' Emily insisted, suddenly feeling very cornered.

'Liar. What about that Agent Morgan huh? I've seen the way he watches you and the way you flirt. You're practically begging him to fuck you aren't you, you dirty slut?' Harry growled as he backed Emily up against the wardrobe door. He could visibly see her shrink away from him, trying to make her self smaller against his admittedly larger frame. He had to repress a smirk as he watched her wide, alarmed eyes glance around in panic, trying to find an escape route. He was so tempted to hit her, slap her right across her pale cheek and watch as the red bloomed and formed into his handprint. He didn't though, he couldn't risk leaving a mark on her yet, there was still a chance she'd leave him, so he'd wait till they were married, she wouldn't dare leave him then.

'Morgan and I are just friends Harry. You know that,' she pleaded, panic in her voice.

'Do I?' he asked eerily. Backing off he pulled an ugly brown turtle neck off the hanger and thrust it into her chest, 'Put this on,' he demanded, 'From now on you don't wear anything I don't approve first. Is that understood?' he asked authoritatively and despite herself Emily nodded quickly.

As Harry once again left their bedroom, Emily pulled the sweater over her body, wondering what on Earth had happened. The name- calling wasn't new, he'd already called her every name under the sun but the sudden jealousy of her co-workers and picking her clothes certainly was. She wondered what had brought this on, why he'd suddenly felt the need to become jealous over her friends and what she wore around them. The little voice inside of her head, that soundly eerily like Harry, told her maybe she had been acting out of place with her colleagues and hadn't been acting like a respectable fiancée after all. So setting off to work that day she decided to create new boundaries between the group of people she called family.

In her mind she made a list of things  _not_ to do; there would be no unnecessary touching; including hugs, hand holding or friendly pats on the back. There would no longer be any innocent flirting or teasing towards Morgan, Reid, Rossi or Hotch anymore. Last but not least, no calling any of the team by their first names anymore either. That was going to be hard though, she called nearly all of the team by their first name at some point, excluding Hotch because he's her superior. Driving in the direction of Quantico she knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emily made her way through the glass doors of the BAU trying to be inconspicuous. Of course that was hard to do when everyone else was gathered in the bullpen and she was the last one to arrive but still she tried. She strode to her desk and dropped her bags underneath it as she sat down, not glancing at her teammates.

'Morning Princess,' Morgan greeted as he spun around to look at her in his chair. Garcia was leaning against his desk and JJ leaning against Reid's. Rossi had been leaning on her desk but moved when he saw her approach so was now standing awkwardly between her and Morgan's desks.

'Good morning,' she replied dully not look away from her desk. She completely missed the confused looks her team mates gave one another. She tried to focus on her work but she knew the team were watching her, subtly was  _not_  their strong point.

"You alright Em?" JJ asked as she came to stand beside the dark haired profiler.

"Yeah fine," Emily replied, glancing around at the team with a tight and polite smile, one that each and every one of them knew it was as fake as a bottle blonde in California.

Emily turned back to her work, trying to ignore the rest of the team. She knew it was going to be hard, the team were nothing if not persistent and she knew they wouldn't just take her retreating from them laying down. In fact if she was honest with herself she didn't really want them to just leave her be and she didn't really want to pull away from them but that's the way it was going to be for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please review. :) LT.

**Chapter Six – The Worry of Good Friends**

* * *

"Hey Emily, the four of us are going to lunch," Morgan started gesturing to JJ, Reid and Penelope behind him; "Do you wanna come?" he asked her.

Emily stayed still and silent for a moment, figuring out what she was going to do. She knew she shouldn't go even though she really wanted to. In the back of her mind she could hear Harry telling her not to go. With a sigh she finally glanced at Morgan, shaking her head.

"No, thank you," she replied meekly, smiling a little as she spoke.

Morgan looked a little stunned at the rejection. Emily was usually all for lunch with the team but then again she hadn't been herself lately either.

"Uh, okay. Did you want me to get you anything?" Morgan asked hoping she'd engage in more than yes and no answers.

"No," came her short reply, still not looking at him.

Morgan's brow creased in confusion, not sure what to think but letting it go. Maybe she just wasn't feeling sociable, he thought, it happened to all of them. He left her desk awkwardly, making his way over to his other three team mates. Reid and JJ threw questioning glances to him, silently asking why Emily wasn't coming. He shrugged his shoulders as they started walking away, not noticing Emily watching after them longingly.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Emily avoiding us?" Morgan asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"It's not just you sugar," Penelope replied solemnly, glancing sideways at JJ.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Morgan asked watching the interaction between JJ and Garcia curiously.

JJ gave a shrug, biting her lip as she spoke, "I don't really know. She stopped talking to me too."

"Why?" Reid was the one to ask now.

"I'm not really sure. It was just after-"

"After she stopped talking to me," Penelope interrupted, looking sullen at the thought of her ex-best friend.

"What happened? You three use to be inseparable," Morgan commented, silently wondering what had happened between the three friends. He knew something was up and his suspicions were confirmed by Garcia's next words.

"Harry fucking Williams is what happened," she muttered darkly.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for Emily. She was feeling uncomfortable and most definitely like an animal in a cage at a zoo. It felt as if everyone was looking at her, watching her every move and she couldn't handle it. Making her way out of the bullpen and towards the elevator she felt her cell phone vibrate, taking it out as she pressed the down button.

"Prentiss," she answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Where are you?" the voice asked dangerously and Emily immediately knew it was Harry.

"I'm still at Quantico," she replied quietly, glancing around her nervously.

"It's already six, I told you we had reservations for seven," Harry growled, "Get home as fast as you can," he told her angrily.

"You didn't tell me we had reservations," she scoffed angrily.

"I'm telling you now," he ground out and Emily quickly realised she'd just crossed the line.

"I'm sor-" Emily started but Harry cut her off.

"Shut up. Do not back chat me again. Understand?" Harry spat dangerously.

"Yes," Emily replied meekly over the phone, "I'll be home soon," she told him, hoping no one had overheard her conversation as she stepped into the elevator.

Unbeknownst to her, Morgan had overheard everything from his spot behind the corner. He'd not heard Harrys end of the conversation but by just the sound of Emily's voice he could tell they were having an argument. However, what he hadn't counted on was the submissive tone that Emily used while talking to her fiancé and he didn't like it; not at all. The short conversation reminded him of what Penelope had said at lunch and now he really wanted to know exactly what Penelope had meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Please review. :) LT.

**Chapter Seven – Bruise Pristine**

* * *

It was late when a knock on the door sounded through Jennifer Jareau's house. She'd just put Henry to bed and Will was in the shower, leaving only herself to answer the door. She checked the time, only eight and wondered who it could be. Opening the door she was surprised to see a teary eyed Emily with her go bag, on her door step.

"Em? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" JJ asked as she ushered the brunette inside.

"I'm sorry to turn up like this JJ but I didn't have anywhere else to go," Emily apologised as she followed JJ into the lounge room.

"Em, its fine, honestly," JJ reassured her, "Now tell me what happened. Was it something to do with Harry?"

Emily looked away then, sighing as she sat on the sofa, her go bag on the floor beside her. She was biting her lip and JJ could tell she was trying not to bite her nails. Looking up at JJ she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Harry and I had a fight," Emily finally reveals.

"What did you two fight about?" JJ asked, concerned like any good friend would be. She was a little confused though, mainly because they hadn't talked much lately but she wasn't about to turn the brunette away.

"He wants to move up the wedding. He wants to get married in less than a month Jayje!" Emily exclaimed eyes wide in a panic.

"Is that such a big problem?" JJ asked not completely sure where the brunette was going with the conversation or the appropriate response.

"I don't know Jennifer," Emily sighed, leaning back on JJ's soda in defeat. "I just don't think I'm ready right to get married, you know?"

* * *

"What's this about Derek?" Penelope asks, concerned by the serious look on Derek's face. It's not very often he looks this serious with her unless working on a tough case and she's really worried.

"What did you mean earlier when I asked you what was up with Emily?" he asked pointedly.

"Nothing," Penelope lied, looking away from the profiler.

"Don't lie to me Pen. What the hell is going on? You, Emily and JJ have all been acting differently for months now and it's starting to worry me," Derek shot back, basically pleading to be let in on the situation revolving around the three women.

"Look, Emily and I had a bit of a fight okay and now JJ's stuck in the middle that's all," Penelope told him, only omitting a few details.

"What did you guys fight about? Harry?" Derek asked, remembering Penelope's earlier comment.

"Derek," Penelope sighed, giving him all the answer he needed.

"What? Did he hit on you and JJ? Does he not like you? Give me something baby girl," he pleaded trying to piece together the puzzle.

"No, no Derek, nothing like that."

"Then what? Did he hurt her or something?" Derek asked, hoping it wasn't true but he could tell just from the tech analysts' body language he'd strayed down the right path.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt her," Derek cried in disbelief.

"I don't know Derek!" Penelope sobbed, turning away from him embarrassed.

"Well than just tell me what you do know Mama," the profiler replied gently, trying to calm his blonde friend down.

"She had a bruise okay, on her cheek. She'd covered it with make-up and everything but I could still see it. I asked her about and she got all defensive on me, saying it was nothing. Then I asked her about it again, in front of Harry and she, God Derek, she look terrified of me," Penelope practically whispered, upset.

* * *

It was nearing nine when JJ and Emily decided to head to bed. JJ had set the brunette up in the spare bedroom and was just opening the door to bring her another pillow when she saw it. Emily had just been pulling her sleeping shirt down, her back to JJ and the door, as the blonde walked in.

"Shit, Em, what happened to your back?" the blonde gasped, dropping the pillow on the bed and lifting the back of Emily's shirt to see the blue, black bruise forming.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked confused, letting JJ lead her to the full length closet mirror. Turning her around, JJ pulled up the back of her shirt again and gestured for Emily to look and sure enough a massive blue, black bruise was forming along her back.

"How the hell did that happen?" JJ asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

_Emily cringed as Harrys grip on her wrists tightened. He glared at her angrily, as she tried to fight of his grip._

" _Harry, please, let me go," Emily spat at him, equally as angry as he was now._

_Harry however didn't say anything, instead pushed her back, hard until she slammed into the kitchen counter, wincing as the granite connected with her back. She stood stunned, trying to control the tears pooling in her eyes as Harry turned away from her._

" _Get out."_

" _What?" Emily muttered confused, "Harry what are you-"_

" _I said GET OUT, Emily," Harry bellowed angrily, causing Emily to grip the counter behind her in fear, "I don't want to look at you right now."_

" _Harry, I'm sorry. Please," she begged, reaching out to touch his arm but he pushed her away again sending her tumbling into the wall this time. She watched silently as he left the room, heading towards his study before she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed towards the front door, tears falling silently._

"I um, I don't know. I must have bumped something," Emily lied, although it was less than stellar. Pulling her shirt back down she turned to JJ, a polite smiling gracing her face. "Thanks for letting me stay JJ. I think I'll get some sleep now," Emily told her quietly as she ushered the blonde from the room.

"Are you sure? We could stay up and eat ice cream and watch sappy movies?" JJ suggested hopefully.

"I'm really tired," Emily replied, faking a yawn.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," JJ replied, smiling worriedly at her friend.

As the door closed JJ pulled out her cell and headed for her and Will's room, dialling a familiar number. Once she was safely in her room, Will already sleeping, she hit call and waited for the other end to pick up. Anxiously she bit her lip, as she heard the familiar voice of her friend.

"What can I do for you JJ?"

"I think you were right about Harry, Pen."


End file.
